The good life (fast and furious)
by peaches2421
Summary: stories showing the team grow from the fast and furious movies, this has nothing to do with the other movies just after the 1st one :) hope you enjoy!
1. the hosiptal

"i cant belive we almost lost him!",shuddered Mia.

the whole team was sitting in the hosiptal hallway outside jesse's room, he almost died after being shot but survived! it was a miracle! Although vince was also shot he did not suffer any severe injurys.

''I cant think of what it would have been like with him gone.", letty sighed.

Dom was pacing back in forth down the hollway, then suddenly Brian appeared at first they all were angry but then Brian explained how he went to the station and cleared all their names (losing his job in the process) and wanted to apolagize for what he had done.

Mia ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

Vince nodded in saying they were good.

"Yah,were good dwag.",said Leon smiling

Dom and Letty stayed silent...

"Dom?", asked Brian weirly.

"Thank you.", was all he said then looked down at Letty.

''What about you Letty?", everyone looked at her.

Letty turned around and walked down the hollway.

Leon got up and started after her.

"No. Just let her think and she'll be back."

Authors Note:

thanks to everyone who reads this and please review and tell me what you think :) another chapter soon!


	2. a second chance

Letty walked down the hall of the hospital she didn't like that Brian had lied, she knew that it was extremley generous clearing their names in risk of losing his job but she felt that she would never be able to truly trust him.

"Letty?" It was Leon...

"What?", Letty mumbled.

"Are you _really_ mad at him for...you know..being a cop?"

"No. Im _really_ mad because he lied about it and used us!" snapped Letty.

"He said he was sorry...and it was his job..."

"So your on his side!"

"Letty! There is no sides...Brian is not a bad guy...he cleared are names...and you know how Mia feels about him."

She did know how Mia felt about him but she just needed to trust him and she didnt know if she would be able to.

"I guess..."

"Now why dont you come back with us and give him a second chance..."

"Okay, for Mia."

"By the way...he moving in."

"Already!?"

"Letty...c'mon...give it a chance...besides we put up with you." he smirked at her.

"whats that aspose to mean?" she acussed jokingly.

"it means your a nightmare..." he laughed as he started off down the hall.

"Hey! You get back here!" as she started off after him."


	3. happy & free

3 months later...

Brian had bin living with the team for 3 months and everything was starting to get back to normal. Jesse and Vince recovered fully,Dom was still the king of the streets, Lance and Jhonny had survived their "accident" and were put in jail, Letty decided to give Brian a second chance and they no longer were running heist. Yup they were free and happy.

Mia was at the store with Vince, Leon,Jesse, and Letty were working in the garage and Dom and Brian were picking up parts at Harry's.

''Damn, guys we need a frikin air conditioner in here im dying!", huffed Leon.

"Well, why dont you go out and buy one!",said Jesse not looking up from his laptop.

"Or we could have some fun..."smirked Letty.

"What kind of fun...'' asked Leon interested.

"Well..." Letty began.

Brian,Dom,Vince and Mia walked up the driveway towards the garage when suddenly they heard laughs behind them, they turned around to see Letty and Leon with water guns and Jesse with the hose but before they got time to react they were sprayed with icy cold water.

"AHHHH!", screamed Mia!

Mia's scream caused everyone to laugh but it was short lived as another spray came towards them.

"OKAY! s-s-toooopp! thats FREEZING!", yelped Vince.

Leon,Letty and Jesse just stood laughing at their exspense.

"Oh you guys better run!" sputtered Dom who had water in his mouth.

"Your goin' to pay!", cried Mia laughing.

Leon,Jesse and letty looked between eachother and then started running. Jesse ran back down the driveway, Leon ran for the garage and Letty took off towards the house.

"GET THEM!", laughed Vince.

Dom,Vince and brian took off after jesse while mia went after Leon (giving letty a head start) jesse not standing a chance put his arms up in defeat while vince grabbed the hose and sprayed him causing dom and brian to laugh histaricly!

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE I CAUGHT HIM!",screamed Mia.

,and dom darted towards the garage leaving jesse soaked in the driveway, they ran in to see Mia with her arms wrapped around Leon and him struggling to get out of her grasp, vince with the hose still in his hand sprayed it at Mia and Leon making Brian and Dom laugh even more.

"IT WAS LETTY'S IDEA! YOU SHOULD BE SPRAYING HER NOT ME!", babbled Leon through the stream of cold water coming at him.

"Where _is _Letty?", asked Brian.

"I dunno, nobody went after her...", exclaimed Vince.

"She went towards the house.", stammered Jesse.

"Okay everyone huddle.", laughed Mia.

Within miniutes the team had positioned themselves around the house so that she would have no way of escape they waited for a few moments until Leon and Brian screamed...


	4. POOL TIME!

******PLEASE REVIEW******

"We got her!",yelled Brian.

"Quick! shes escaping!", cried Leon laughing.

Dom,Vince,Jesse, and Mia ran to the back of the house where they saw Letty on the ground with Leon pinning her down and Brian holding a watergun above her.

"Thought you could get away huh?",asked Vince teasingly.

"GET HIM OFF ME!", yelled Letty.

"sorry girl, but its your turn!" laughed Mia.

"c'mon! Dom...?" she looked at him pleadingly.

He looked back at her. She knew he couldn't resist when she gave him that ''look''.

"No Dom! dont give in!'',jabbed Vince.

''Leon..." Dom looked at him signafing him to let her go. he then looked at Brian who dropped the gun and bowing his head.

Dom walked over to Letty and kissed her passinatly. The team just looked at him with disbelife.

"Thanks baby.", Letty said smiling.

"Dont thank me yet...", he said looking at the team.

Letty looked at him confused.

"I wanted to be the one to do it." And with that he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

She screamed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held onto her. As the rest of the team laughed.

"Okay, what shall her punishment be?'', Dom asked smirking at them.

"get the hose!'', laughed mia.

''No, i think we can do better than that'', said Leon smirking.

"Dominic Toretto! Put me down now!'',ranted Letty.

''I think Letty needs a nice relaxing swim...", suggested Brian.

"I second that!." blurted Leon.

"All right then.", laughed Dom with Letty still over his shoulder.

"Wha-Wait! Nooo!" she pleaded as he carried her towards the pool.

he got to the edge then placed her on the ground where Leon and Brian took her arms and Dom and Vince took her feet, much to her dismay they swung her around then threw her in. When she got to the top they were all laughing at the soaking wet Letty.

"You bastards!", she laughed.

"Alright! Whos Next!?" yelled Vince.

And thats how they spent their afternoon taking turns pushing eachother in the pool.

After they were done at the pool and were dried off they all sat around the kitchen table with a pizza and garlic fingers infront of them. After they had finished and cleaned up they sat around the living room watching a movie. Mia and Brian were both laying on the couch, Dom was sitting in the recliner with Letty in his lap playing with her hair, Leon was on the other couch curled up in a blanket, and Jesse and Vince had each found a spot on the floor. They spent that time just enjoying eachother and being thankful that they were all safe,happy,and free.


	5. a scary surprise!

the sun shined through the window in the living room where the team was still aslepp in their positions from last night, except Mia and Brian who were making breakfast in the kitchen.

"What smells so good?'',asked Vince appearing in the doorway.(hes never far away from food)

"waffles.", smiled Mia.

"You cook?" he asked looking at Brian.

"I dabble.'', replied Brian.

''There almost done so go wake the rest of them up", ordered Mia.

Vince went into the living room and woke up Jesse,Leon,Letty and Dom. they had got up and started towards the kitchen when Letty got up and went right back on the couch and immeditly fell back sighed and went to the kitchen, Dom walked over picked her up and carried her to the kitchen and placed her in a seat.(she was still asleep.)

''I told you to **wake **them up'', said Mia looking at the boys.

''we _did, _but then she fell back asleep.'',whined vince.

''well wake her up **again**!'',whined Mia.

''letty, wake up babe.", said Dom shaking her.

Letty stayed asleep...

"LETTY!'', urged Mia.

''hold on i got an idea.'',said Leon.

he walked over to the sink, got a glass of water walked over to her and poured it over her.

"WHAT THE HELL!'', screeched Letty.

''you awae now?'', laughed Brian.

Letty shot him a warning look.

''time for waffles.'',sang Mia who was in a very good mood. Letty rolled her eyes and began shoving waffle in her mouth.

that afternoon

Dom and Vince were washing Dom car, Brian was grilling some steak for dinner, Leon and Jesse were playing basketball when Mia came running out of the house.

"GUYS! PLEASE TELL ME LETTY'S OUT THERE!" yelled Mia with a horrified look on her face.

"we thought she was with you.", said Leon walking up to her.

"Mia, whats wrong?!",asked Dom seeing the look on her face.

''Come see for yourself...'', wimpered Mia.

they followed her up the stairs into Letty and Dom's room where they could see the door open a crack...they peered inside and they saw...

authors note:

HAHAHAHAHA! SUCKERES! your gonna hae to wait and see! okay? but it will be updated much faster if i get some ideas from reviews...*hint! hint!* no seriously im getting writers block so **PLEASE REVIEW! **I love writing but i need to hear your opinions to continue so please review and i will update soon! :)


	6. you will regret that!

the room...it was a mess, clothes everywhere,a chair knocked over .They all looked in horrified.

"what the-'', Jesse began.

''LETTY!'', Vince shouted.

Dom just walked in and clenched his fist.

''Im really worried now guys...'', said Leon

''LETTY!'',Vince shouted again.

''shes not here...'', gasped Brian.

''well then wher-'', began Vince.

From behind them they heard someone clear their throat they turned around to see Letty standing behind them with a bucket beside her.

''Letty!'', they all shouted and started towards her but stopped when they saw what she had in the bucket.

''This is for the pool!'', she laughed reaching in the bucket and tossing 2 water ballons at them making them all screech she reached in and kept throwing more at them sending them running around the room like chickens with their head cut off. After a while she ran out and stood there laughing at them all soaked.

''That was **sooo **not funny, let'',groweled Leon.

''I thought it was.'',replied Letty smirking.

''Do you know how worried we were when we saw the room like this!?'', babbled Vince.

''I have a good idea.'',she laughed.

''so do i...'', Dom mumbled.

''me too...'' muttered Mia.

''oh c'mon guys! just having some fun.'' and with that she charged down the stairs and out the door.

''did that really just happen.'', asked Jesse obviously confused.

''I think so...'',said Brian.

Dom laughed.

''That was not funny,Dom.'',snapped Mia.

''your right, but **revenge** will be!''

Okay so thanks to all my readers! i really enjoy writing these stories so please help me out and **REVIEW!** anyway next chapter will be up soon...sorry their short but i will try to make them longer, but i did want a cliff hanger on this one..lol :) anyway so please review and update 2morrow! :)


	7. Pranks on Hold

*please review*

''I like the sound of that!'', giggled Mia.

''oh she never learns, pranking us only leads to her getting pranked worse.'', smiled Leon

''I think its better if we teach her that.'' ,smirked Vince.

''defenitly.'', laughed Brian.

''so what are we going to do.'', asked Jesse.

''Leave it to me.'', replied Mia.

Letty's P.O.V.

yeah alot of people would probably say it was stupid for me to go aginst all of them, right now im assuming that they are in a huddle trying to get some payback...belive me, im prepared! I get a joy when it comes to praning i dont know why, maybe cause im verry good at it...either way I am going to win this prank war! Just wait and see.

Back at the house:

''Okay i'll get the stuff at the store!'', said Vince getting into his car.

''Damn! why wont it start?!'', he grumbled.

**''DOM!''**, yelled Vince.

Dom ran outside to see what vince was yelling about.

''what!'',barked Dom.

''LOOK!'', he barked back.

Dom walked over to vince's car to see that the battery had bin taken out along with some other parts.

''What the fuck?'', questioned Dom. then it hit him...this was another one of her little pranks.

''hold on!'',announced Dom. by this time everyone was on the step.

''YUP! ALL OF THEM! SHE TOOK IT OUT OF **ALL** OT THEM!'', he shouted in disbelife.

''Damn shes good.'',hissed Brian.

''hold on!'',cried Dom as he went to check the charger. The battery was still in it but there was a note.

_Dom,_

_You are all probably upset right now but if you want to drive to get your ''supplies'' meet me at the garage. Sorry I couldn't help myself but im done now.(oh and bring the rest of the team to. )Love you 3_

_Letty_

Dom ran back out to show the rest of the team the note.

''Should we go?''.asked Leon.

''She said she was done...'',replied Jesse.

''Well we might as well go and see...we dont really have a choice.'',supplied Mia.

The team walked over to the garage cosiously looking behind them every few seconds before going to the door and opening it slowly then Vince steeped inside followed by a scream!

''AHH!'' vince screamed as he slipped and fell followed by Leon and then Jesse tripped over them followed by Mia,Dom,and Brian. They all sat there on the floor covered in grease when they heard laughing from the shadows.

''hahahaha!'', Letty laughed evily then threw a pillow case full of feathers at them leaving them covered in grease and feathers.

''LETTY!'', they all shouted in unison.

''im sorry...'' she said through her laughs ''I couldn't help it.''

They all glared at her before she reached down to help Vince up who took her hand and hauled her down with them leaving them all laughing.

''I guess i deserved that.'', laughed Letty.

''YEAH!'', they all yelled in unison again.

Back at the house they had all cleaned off and changed and were sitting around the table eating .

''Okay, now that were all even lets stop with the pranks for a while.'', laughed Mia.

''Agreed!''

They ate,talked,and laughed while just enjoying being a family, yup! Life was good.


	8. NOS

***REVIEW***

At the Races:

Everyone gathered round as Dom and the rest if the team pulled up, the first race was about to start with Vince and 4 other guys, it was going fine until at a turn another car rammed Vince's sending it into the concrete wall.

''VINCE!'', Letty yelled as she ran over while everyone trying to keep her back. (not suceeding).

Letty ran over where people were starting to get him out she pushed them away and got him out trying to get him to wake up.

''NOS!'', someone yelled.

''one of the guys took Vince and Letty started off back to the team when it exploded sending her into a nearby parked car.

''LETTY!'', yelled Dom as he ran over to her with the rest of the team behind them.

They got over to see Letty on the ground by the car motionless.

DUM! DUM! DUM! lol, next chapter soon...sorry its short but i wanted another cliff hanger! if you want next chapter **REVIEW! **please :)


	9. pulse

Dom's P.O.V.

_Letty! Please no! I thought to myself as i saw her motionless body on the ground as tears came to my eyes. Even with everyone there for the first time I let myself cry. I snapped out of it as i heard someone yell..._

''I FEEL THE PULSE!''

I picked her up and ran to the car putting her in the backseat with Mia as she cried. Vince jumped in the front as Leon,Jesse,and Brian got to their cars to follow. I got their in record time, i still had tears in my eyes as i handed her to the nurses as they rushed her to the E.R. I heard Mia sobbing as i heard the boys tell her it was going to be alright even though i could see the fear in their eyes.

All I could think was _Its all my fault! i should have stopped her! She could die because of me! _We sat there for hours in dead silence minus the tears and sobs coming from Mia and me, and ocasionally some of the guys when finally a doctor came out.


	10. Just some minor injuries

**still doms P.O.V.**

We all stood up waiting for her to say something.

''Are you hear for Letic-''

''YES!'', i said hopefully.

''Is she alright!?'', Mia cried out.

''Yes, she will be fine but she has some bruised ribs,a twisted knee and a concussion.''

''Can we see her?'', asked Jesse just a little louder then a whisper.

''Yes, room 214. I will be up later.''

We all practially ran down the hall to the elevator (slowest one on earth) and then down the hall to Letty's room. I opened the door to see her in the hospital bed with a warp around her knee, and a few bandages on her head and arms, probably some on her ribs too. I ran over to her and kissed her i pulled away to look at her and again tears came to my eyes.

''Dom, it's okay...im fine.'', Letty stated.

''This is all my fault.'' I couldn't even look at her eyes.

''No! Dom this is _not _your fault! If its anyones fault its mine!''

''Its not your fault either Letty!'',said Vince ''You could have saved my life for all I kow!

Letty smiled and then said ''Can I go home now?''

The team laughed and got her perscription then brought her home.


	11. a pleasant surprise

1 month later

Things were finally back to normal. Letty was healed and back on her feet, she was ery happy since they practially had her bed-ridden the entire time she was injured. It was a tuesday night and eeryone was sitting around the table drinking and playing blackjack while Dom ran to the store to get something. They were all laughing about something when Dom walked in with a motionless look on his face he gestured for Letty to come with him so she got up and followed him upstairs.

''Is everything alright Dom?'', she asked kinda nervous.

''Considering what just happened, yes...its better then alright.'' he said with a smile.

''What just happened?''

He looked at her then just simply said.

''I just won the lottery.''

''Are you serious?''

''Yes.''

''Its not a joke.''

''Im serious!''

He showed her the check for 10,000,000$

Letty shrieked and ran and hugged him as he picked her up and spun her around.

''OH MY GOD! Its not a prank! were actually millionairs!'', she said excitedly.

''I know baby.'', he said putting her down.''C'mon lets go tell them.''

The two went downstairs probably looking pretty silly with the giant smiles on their faces.

''what was that about?'',asked Mia.

''nothing..just that...I WON 10,000,000$!''


	12. vacation?

2 WEEKS LATER!

Dom's P.O.V.

After everyone had calmed down about the 10,000,000 $ dollar thing everything started to get better, we payed off all the bills and the dept, we even got some new stuff for the garage...and put some money into our cars (obviously), we also were working on adding an extension downstairs so that jesse and leon could have their own rooms. We didn't want a new house because of all the memoried, this was our _home_.

One night we were all just sitting around outside after dinner when I told Letty to come with me.

''Where are we going?''

''Trust me.''

We got into my car and started driving. About a half hour later we ended up at the beach, it was just as the sun was seting we walked over and sat in the sand with her between my legs.

''I think we should go on vacation.'', I said finally.

''Where?''

''Disney Cruise.''

She laughed. ''Are you serious?''

''Completley.''

''I would love to.''

''But, I was thinking of bringing the whole team.''

I looked down at her.

''Why not? Sure it would be nice to have some us time, but im sure if we get our own bedroom that will be enough.'', she smirked.

''Alright then, lets go back and tell them.''

I got up with her then picked her up one arm around her waist the other under her legs and I walked to the car. She tried to get me to let her down but i held on tight. I placed her in the front seat and she laughed, I got in the drivers seat but before I could start the car she jumped on my lap having a steamy make up session, I tilted the seat back and unbuckled my belt...


	13. night before the flight

The team had decided to go on the disney cruise, first they had to take a plane to california and then onto the cruise. They were staying for 1 week and were leaving tomorrow morning...4 am!

''Everyone finished packing?'', asked Mia.

Everyone nodded, except Letty.

''LETTY!'', Mia yelled at her.

''Sorry...im almost done...'', she mumbled.

''Fine! Just get it done!'', with that she left the room followed by everyone but Dom.

''C'mon...I'll help you finish.''

''I dont wanna pack!'' Letty whined.

''I'll give you a treat if you do.''

''fine...'', she said pouting like a child.

_5 hours later: 3:30 am_

''Time to wake up babe.'', yawned Dom.

''No.''

''Letty.''

''nooooo''

''I'll do it myself.''

''Shut up.''

''1''

''I wanna sleep!''

''2''

''be quiet...''

''3!'', with that he threw the covers off her and picked her up over his shoulder carrying her into the bathroom placing her on the counter and handing her, her toothbrush. She scoweled at him then started brushing her teeth.

''Im gonna go put the stuff in the car and when I get back you better be ready!''

She scowled at him and continued to get ready.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!**

**Just wanted to say a thank you to all my viewers and reviewers but to keep writing my stories I definitly need some people to start giving me their opinion! If you would just give a second of your time to write down what you thought of the chapter or any ideas you would like me to add please just write it in a review, if not then I might have to put some storied on hold :( I will try and update all my stories tonight and then see how the reviews go. Thanks so much :) **

_**Peaches2421**_


	15. cruise

After a 3 hour plane ride the team had landed in florida, they were all excited to go on the cruise since they were pretty much just big kids. When they arrived it was a bright sunny day and the team was heading to the ship ready to just have a week of relaxation.

They got onto the ship and got their room keys, they were all by eachothers with Dom and Letty in one room, Brian and Mia in another, and Leon,Jesse,and Vince in their own. They unpacked then got changed.

Mia and Letty put on their bikinis and went to go tanning, Mia had tried to get Letty to the spa but failed. Jesse and Leon went to the waterslide, Vince went to the deck to find some girls, leaving Dom and Brian going to a game room to play some pool.

LETTY'S P.O.V.

Me and Mia went to the deck to tan, we were just lying on deck chairs reading magazines when two creepy guys came up to us..._this should be fun._

''Look what I found.'', said one.

''Tow hot girls all alone.'', the other smirked obviously thinking he was gonna get lucky.

''We have boyfriends!'', Mia scowled as they smirked.

''Yeah so go away before I have to make you.'', I snapped.

''Calm down, just wanted a conversation.''

I rolled my eyes and Mia tried to ignore them.

''I like them fiesty but c'mon you cant tell me you dont want this.'', one said pointing to himself.

''I think their good.'', I heard Dom's deep voice behind me say. Even though I could've handled myself its hot when hes protective. I turned around to see Dom and Brian standing with their hands clenched. I had to laugh when the two creeps immediently left.

''You okay?'', asked Dom. While Mia went up to Brian leading him away.

''Yeah.'', I smiled at him.

''Good, I kinda thought you were gonna punch me...''

I laughed and kissed him. ''You would think I was a monster.''

''Maybe but your my monster.'' He said smirking at me.

''Im kinda tense, lets go to our room and you give me a massage.'', I said getting up practically running to our room.

**Thanks for reading! Although im really starting to enjoy this story I still need reviews to update regularly and keep on with the story, also it would be nice for some opinions and ideas! So please take a second and review :) i srsly dont want to have to put this story on hold!**

_**peaches2421**_


	16. Proposal

The team sat around a large dining table after just being served were laughing and just acting like a family, it was perfect. Noticing it too Brian decided to take advantage of it and cleared his throat, the team went quiet and looked at him.

''Mia, I just want to say I love you. You mean so much to me I would die if I ever lost you, I want and need you forever.'' With that he knelt down on one knee and said. ''Mia Toretto, will you marry me?''

Tears were streaming down Mia's cheek and she nodded standing up and kissed Brian. He picked her up and spun her around. The team and the wittninsing people clapped and smiled at the happy couple.

Dom smiled at the thought of his baby sister getting married but it also scared him, she was growing up.

Letty looked over at him and smiled. _Did she want to get married?_ He had never really thought about it but maybe they should.

**I know I have'nt updated in months but I barley got any reviews. If I get reviews on this i'll continue but if not ill add 2-3 chapters for the ending. Review if you want it to continue if not i'll finish the story instead of keeping it like this.**

_**Peaches2421**_


End file.
